


Sea Breeze

by PrincesseNinja



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Again, Happy Malec, SO MUCH FLUFF, it seems i'm really into fluffy malec right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesseNinja/pseuds/PrincesseNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Alec found out Magnus speaks French and told him it was hot, Magnus took advantage of it. Alec swore to himself he'd get revenge one day. So much fluff, again. Kinda follows "Le Bonheur".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! So it seems that I'm very inspired by Malec so I wrote that ... The title doesn't mean anything, it's just lyrics from a song I can't stop listening to these days. Tell me what you thought and enjoy ! 

 

When Alec had discovered that Magnus spoke French a few months ago (thanks to a very cute situation), he had told him it was hot and he should do it more often. Boy, did he regret it now. Magnus spoke French a lot now and very often outside. He knew how that made Alec feel and he enjoyed it very much. He loved seeing his boyfriend blush and being flustered because of him. He was so endearing and he didn't even realize it. The main reason why Magnus loved to talk in French to Alec was because every time he did it, without fail, the shadowhunter would break and take him somewhere, which would lead to a very steamy make out session and sometimes more, when they could. Alec didn't exactly mind that, it was just hard to control himself when his boyfriend suddenly decided it would be fun to tease him by speaking French outside, with many people there, making it even harder to show nothing. One day he would get revenge. He didn't know how exactly yet but he would.

 

* * *

It was a nice sunny day and Magnus and Alec were out on a date. They had seen how beautiful it was outside and had decided to go for a walk together in Central Park because why not ? They had been walking for almost two hours when they had decided it was too hot to keep walking and they had bought some ice cream before sitting down on the grass, near a small lake. They were talking and laughing, feeling so happy with their life, as if nothing else mattered, as if they could die right this moment and never be happier. They didn't need anything or anyone else.

Suddenly, Magnus decided to taste Alec's ice cream. That's why he leaned in and kissed his wonderful boyfriend who responded happily. When they parted, Alec looked at him with a confused but content smile.

"What was that for ?" He simply asked.

"I wanted to taste your ice cream of course." Magnus answered with a sly smile, proud of himself. Alec snorted softly and rolled his eyes fondly.

"Right and that was the only way to do so." He said, shaking his head tenderly. Magnus only nodded before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend more passionately than before. Alec blushed but kissed him back anyway.

"Magnus, people could see us." He protested weakly.

"Let them, maybe they'll finally know what love and happiness look like." Magnus answered and Alec laughed at the cheesy comment but happily kissed his boyfriend.

He realized how lovey dovey they were being and normally he would laugh at that kind of behavior but right now, he couldn't care less. It was a perfect day. They cuddled in comfortable silence for a while, Magnus laying on Alec, his head resting on his boyfriend's shoulder.

" _Est-ce que tu réalise à quel point je t'aime Alexander ? Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé qui que ce soit et l'idée que tu puisse décider de passer le reste de ta vie avec moi me remplit de bonheur. Je t'aime tellement, ne me quitte jamais ou je ne le supporterais pas, je pourrais en mourir. Si tu savais à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Je t'aime."_ Magnus suddenly said softly, caressing Alec's arm.

He didn't move so he couldn't see his boyfriend's reaction but he felt a tear fall in his hair. He raised his head, worried, and saw Alec crying softly, a huge smile on his face. He looked at him confused.

" _Je t'aime aussi Magnus et je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre parler de me quitter, cela me tuerait. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé et je compte bien te garder jusqu'à la fin. Tu représente tellement pour moi, tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux et je t'aime tellement, je ne pourrais jamais te dire à quel point car mon amour pour toi dépasse les mots."_ Alec said with a strong accent, hesitating with some words but Magnus looked at him with such admiration and love that Alec blushed again, wondering if he had said something wrong. He opened his mouth to ask if he did when Magnus leaned in and kissed him softly, trying to show him how much he loved him through the kiss. When they finally broke apart a few minutes later, they looked at each other tenderly for a few seconds.

"Since when do you speak French ?" Magnus finally asked, a small smile on his face.

"Well I kinda knew the basics from school but when I heard you, I decided to learn again and it actually was easier than I thought." Alec answered.

"How do you know so many words like that ? I mean, if you're learning from the basics, that's not exactly the kind of stuff you'd learn, right ?" Magnus wondered and Alec blushed softly.

"Well, I kinda learned those words for you ..." Alec said quietly and Magnus thought his heart would stop beating. His boyfriend was the most wonderful man on Earth. The warlock kissed him again quickly.

"If you want, I'll teach you some more French." Magnus suggested and Alec nodded, smiling. "By the way, you should speak French more often, it's really hot. And your accent, my god, how adorable ! Alexander, you'll kill me and I have no problem with that. _"_ Magnus added, making Alec laugh softly.

" _Tu veux savoir quoi d'autre est sexy ? Toi."_ Alec said, surprising Magnus who played along happily.

" _Tu veux jouer à ça ? Pas de problème. Mais sache que si je te saute dessus, je ne pourrais pas être tenu pour responsable, pas quand tu es aussi sexy et adorable à la fois. Comment cela est possible, je ne sais pas mais tu y arrives parfaitement. Si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de te faire, là tout de suite ..."_ He said and the shadowhunter blushed. Even though he didn't understand everything perfectly, he understood the main idea.

They kept talking like that for a few minutes, until they heard someone choke, as if they were shocked but laughing. They looked behind them and saw an old lady who looked at them, red in the face but smiling, clearly amused.

" _Bonjour jeunes gens. Vous formez un couple adorable tous les deux mais vous devriez peut-être éviter ce genre de discours lorsque des gens sont là et pourraient vous entendre et surtout, vous comprendre."_ She said, laughing. Alec blushed harder than ever while Magnus burst out laughing.

" _Nous sommes désolés chère madame, nous ferons plus attention à l'avenir."_ Magnus answered, still laughing. " _Êtes-vous Française ?"_ He asked and started a conversation with the lovely lady, while Alec just stared at them, stunned.

A fond smile finally took place on his face when the old lady (whose name was apparently Amanda) sat down with them and talked excitedly with the warlock, who seemed really excited too. Alec admired his lover, always impressed by his ability to make friends with just anyone. He looked at the odd pair tenderly and thought this day was definitely perfect.

* * *

**Here are the translations of the French parts, in order.**

_"Do you realize how much I love you Alexander ? I love you more than I've ever loved anyone and the idea that you might want to spend the rest of your life with me fills me with happiness. I love you so much, never leave me or I won't stand it, I could die. If you knew how much you mean to me. I love you."_

_"_ _I love you too Magnus and I never want to hear you talk about leaving me ever again, it would kill me. You're the most beautiful thing that's ever happened to me and I intend to keep you with me until the end. You mean so much to me, you're the most important person to me and I love you so much, I could never tell you how much because my love for you is too strong for words."_

_"You wanna know what else is hot ? You."_

_"You want to play that game ? No problem. But you should know that if I jump on you, I won't be held responsible, not when you're that hot and adorable at the same time. How is that even possible I don't know but you manage it perfectly. If you knew what I want to do to you right here, right now ..."_

_"Hello young people. You two make a wonderful couple but maybe you should avoid this kind of talk when people are around and could hear you, and mostly understand you."_

_"We're very sorry dear lady. Are you French ?"_

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think ? Leave a comment ! (And tell me if there are any mistakes, mixing English and French might have made me make mistakes and also I'm tired so ...)


End file.
